Still Into You
by Mad Moxie
Summary: Lilleighana Darling is a hair & make up artist who likes to fly under the radar but has developed a crush on one of the most unlikely people. With the help of the bad influences that she calls her friends, will she follow her heart or let this be one crush that just dies off? [Ambrose/OC] [Reigns/OC]
1. It's Just a Crush

Chapter 1.

"No."

"But you have to!" Aislynn says, smacking her friend's hand.

"I don't have to do anything but stay Irish and die." Lilleighana Darling replies, smacking her friend with a hairbrush in return.

"But but but, you have to!"

"Why is this so important, you never bug me this much to go out after a show." Lillie says, finishing Aislynn's hair and moving to give her a stare.

"Uhm, there's no real reason. I just thought it would be fun if you went out with the boys and I tonight."

"You need a wingman don't you?" The redhead says with a sigh.

"...yes." The other woman says, giving her a pouty face.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go." She says, as the other woman hops out of the chair and gives her a huge hug before skipping out of the room. "But I'll have you know I'm not happy about it!" She shouts down the hallway after her.

Lillie sighs and smacks her head against the doorframe as she hears someone chuckle behind her.

"Talked into doing something against your will again, little one?" She hears someone ask as they toss an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. Aislynn is evil." She says, looking up into the face of Roman Reigns.

"Going out with everyone tonight?" He asks, chuckling again.

"Unfortunately. Please tell me you'll be there. I'll need someone else sane around." She laughs, walking back into the room and sitting in one of the chairs.

The big man smiles. "Jon and I are both going. You'll be fine small fry." He says, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading out to meet up with his partner for their match.

"I wouldn't exactly call Jon sane though." She mumbles to herself before picking up her phone.

After messing around on Twiter and Instagram for a few minutes, she decides to flick on the tv to catch a bit of the show while there were no superstars or divas flowing in and out of the small area dedicated to where she can do her job.

The first thing she see's on the small screen is a shot of Dean and Roman making their way to the ring and from there, she didn't see much else other than Dean Ambrose.

She'd never admit it, but she was harboring a bit of a crush on the man. Not even Aislynn knew and it was probably better that way. She'd never hear the end of it.

"I think you're drooling." Someone says from the doorway.

Lillie's head turns quickly and she laughs seeing Paige standing with her arms crossed, watching her.

"God SJ, you scared the hell out of me." The redhead laughs, going over to give Paige a hug before leading her over to the chair she had just vacated.

"How long have you been harboring feelings for the crazy one?" Paige laughs as Lillie starts working on her hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lillie quickly replies, dropping the hairbrush she was just using in the process.

"You're a liar." The raven haired woman says, shaking her head at her friend.

"I know." Lillie replies, starting to straighten the other woman's hair. "It's been a constant...uhm...crush, I guess you could call it, for a few months now. I feel like I'm totally awkward with it too. But honestly, you're the first person to pick up on it." She laughs lightly.

"You were practically drooling when I walked in. I'm surprised that, at the very least, Aislynn hasn't noticed."

"You and me both." Lillie laughs. "But she seems to be distracted in her own little world of infatuation with Joe, so that frees me to drool over whoever I want."

"And who would that be?" A voice says suddenly from the doorway.

Lillie's head snaps up at the voice. "Shitfire." She screams in her head.

"Jesus Jon, you shouldn't sneak up on people who have hot flat irons in their hands."

"And happen to me in my hair at the moment!" Paige shrieks, checking her head.

The man chuckles somewhat darkly and walks in to sit in the empty chair across from Paige as Lillie tries to concentrate on finishing Paige's hair.

"You didn't answer my question." Dean Ambrose says, his eyes tracking Lillie's every move.

Continuing to try and ignore his eyes on her, she quickly finishes the other woman's hair and retouches the make up she had done herself earlier. "You're all set love." She says, giving Paige a hug as the other woman moves to head out the door.

"You're the best." Paige says as she walks into the doorframe then turns to toss the other woman a wink.

"Now, what do you want? I doubt you want me to do your make up." Lillie laughs lightly, sitting across from Dean but trying not to make eye contact.

"I asked you twice who you were drooling over in here." He replies with a smirk.

"Oh, you know, just guys I was showing Paige on my phone earlier." She says, trying to wave off the topic with her hand.

"I don't buy that for a second." He replies, noticing the tv was on in the corner.

"Well, it's the truth. Buy it or don't buy it, I could care less." Lillie says softly before checking the time. "I gotta start cleaning up. Shouldn't you be changing or something?" She asks him, getting out of her chair at the same time he decides to stand up.

She takes a deep breath, before looking up at him.

"Do I make you nervous sweetheart?" He asks, smirking.

"Nah-no." She stutters before stepping away, trying to hide her blush.

With that, he takes his smirk and walks out the door.


	2. Out to Party

**A/N- ****Wow! I wasn't expecting anyone to read this story! As you have noticed, I don't own anyone who you recognize. I own Lillie, she's been my brain child for a few months and I never found a story for her, and Aislynn is based off of my friend so it's going to get interesting! If you like what you read, drop me a review. They scare me, but it's always nice to know that the reader is thinking!**

"Move. Your. Ass!" Aislynn says, pounding on the door of the other bedroom.

"I'm trying to! But I don't know what to wear!" Lillie shouts back while standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide which dress looks better.

"The black one! Now hurry up! We were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago!"

Lillie rolls her eyes and runs to her bag, digging until she pulls out the black dress that her friend had suggested.

Quickly putting it on, she touches up her make up before pulling the curlers out of her hair and grabbing her shoes.

"It's about time." Aislynn sighs, tapping her wrist like she was wearing a watch.

"Oh shush. You act like this is the first time we've ever been late. Now let's get this over with, I'll put my shoes on in the elevator." The redhead replies, grabbing her mini purse before linking arms with her friend as they head out the door.

They'd been at the club for about three hours and Lillie was ready to go. She was never one for crowds, in fact, she wasn't one for people in general.

She had lost Aislynn not long after they arrived since she'd dragged Joe to the dance floor and hasn't let go of him since. Lillie had decided sitting alone at the bar was less stressful.

"Drinking alone princess?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, almost dropping her drink. "Jesus Jonathan. What have I told you about sneaking up on people?" She says, turning to face him.

Dean chuckles and takes the seat next to her. "Why bother coming if you're going to sit away from everyone all night?"

"For your information, I spent an entire hour dealing with Aislynn rubbing all over Joe. Then decided that it would be best if I walked away instead of throwing up all over the table." She says, tossing him a smile.

"You know, you could always give her a taste of her own medicine." He says, catching her offguard as she goes to take a drink.

Lillie's eyes widen as she glances in his direction. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you could do what she's doing and find someone to spend the night with. Wouldn't I be **OUTSTANDING** in that capacity?" He whispers as he leans closer to her.

Her eyes widen even further as she nearly spits out her drink. _"Excuse me?"_

Dean leans back on his stool, chuckling at her reaction. "What's wrong princess? You don't like me?"

Lillie fumbles for words for a moment before putting her drink on the bar and hopping off her bar stool. "If you'll excuse me, I should really find Aislynn and get back to the hotel."

"You won't find her. She left fifteen minutes ago with Joe." He says, standing next to her.

"Then I should be heading back." She replies before starting to walk to the door.

"Whatever they're doing, I'm sure you don't want to walk in on. I'll take you back." He offers, following her.

"I'm sure I can manage on my own. Thank you, Mister Good. Goodnight."

Dean laughs, "Good evening Ms. Darling." He says, watching her walk away.

**A/N- I promise you this is going to pick up soon! I've never been good at writing the beginning of stories. I'm much better at middle of the story stuff. Also, I don't own that line that Mox dropped in the middle. Credit that to The Breakfast Club. ;)**


	3. That Girl is a Problem

**A/N- As usual, I don't own anyone that you recognize. (Though if you wanna send me Dean Ambrose, I won't argue). Lillie & Aislynn are the only people I own, so please don't take them away from me. c:**

**Chapter 3.**

Walking into the hotel room a little while later, Lillie is immediately hit with the sounds of Aislynn and Joe in the first bedroom.

"Ugh, really?" She mumbles to herself as she walks into her room.

Knowing that she'd never be able to sleep with them next door, she decides to change into her gym gear and fit in a work out.

Making her way down to the hotel's gym, she smiles, taking in the quietness after the craziness of the day. She makes her way over to the treadmills and sets up the music on her phone, not bothering with headphones since she was the only one around.

* * *

Unable to sleep, Dean stalks out of the room that he shares with Roman and makes his way through the hotel, somehow ending up outside of the gym. Opening the doors, he chuckles softly at the sight of Lillie singing while she runs on the treadmill.

_I got your name_

_Hanging from my chain…_

_Don't you wanna claim_

_My body like a vandal?_

_You got the cure_

_Underneath your shirt…_

_Don't you wana save this_

_Dirty little damsel?_

"Maybe I do." He says, walking up next to her, causing her to jump off the side of the treadmill.

"Jesus Christ. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She exclaims, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Do I frighten you?" He asks, getting close to her face.

"Nah-no."

"Would you like me to?" He chuckles.

Lillie rolls her eyes and turns, grabbing her phone to shut off the music before switching off the treadmill. "Don't you have anyone else you can bother?"

"Not at this time of night. It's just you and me, sunshine."

"Lucky me." She mumbles sarcastically. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. Roomie making too much noise?"

"Yep. So I figured I might as well get a work out in, that way I can hopefully exhaust myself and be able to sleep if they're still going at it when I get back."

"Something tells me they will be. Don't let me stop you from exhausting yourself, but remember, my offer from earlier is still on the table."

"Not interested, but thank you anyway Mister Good. But I think I'll be getting back to my room now." Lillie says, turning to walk out of the gym.

"You're welcome, Ms. Darling. Let me walk you back, never know what kind of creeps are trolling the hallways at this hour." Dean says, holding the door for her to walk out.

"Creeps like you?"

"That hurts. And here I was being a gentleman."

The small redhead laughs, looking up into his wild blue eyes. "I don't think you know how to be a gentleman."

The pair toss playful banter back and forth the entire way up to the room the two women share. Once there, the unmistakable sounds of Aislynn and Roman getting it on could unfortunately be heard all the way in the main hallway.

"Jesus, they're insatiable." Lillie laughs.

"There's an open couch in our room if you wanna be able to actually get some sleep." Dean offers, giving her a chuckle.

"I think I'll take you up on that. The last thing I wanna do is listen to that for the rest of the night." She smiles, linking an arm through his as he leads her back to the elevator.

"Thank you. For being so nice to me." She says once they get into the two men's room.

"No problem princess. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

"I didn't realize you were such a sweetheart." Lillie says, giving him a smile as he hands her the stuff. "I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

"Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to protect." Dean says with a wink before he drops a kiss on her forehead and stalks away to his room.

Lillie smiles to herself as she settles herself in for a night on the couch.

* * *

Aislynn wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache. Trying to roll off the bed, she's held back by what feels like a heavy band around her waist.

"Morning." A voice says from behind her.

She whips her head around and sees Roman smiling at her.

"Oh my God."

"Something wrong?"

"Oh my God. What happened last night?" She asks, sitting up only to find that she's completely naked. "OH. MY. GOD." She says, pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"You don't remember anything from last night?" He asks, sitting up next to her.

Shaking her head, she puts her head in her hands.

"I feel like I should be insulted." He chuckles. "I should get going, hopefully it'll come flooding back to you sooner or later." He says, kissing her cheek before throwing on his clothes and walking out the door.

"Lillie!" Aislynn yells, hopping out of bed and quicking throwing on some clothes.

"Lilleighana Lucille!" She says, banging on the other bedroom door.

After a couple minutes of not getting an answer, she opens the door only to find the room empty. "Where the hell is she?" She thinks to herself as she walks back to her room to grab her phone.

* * *

"Morning princess." Dean says, walking out of his room just as Lillie is walking out of the bathroom.

"Morning." She replies, tossing him a smile as she hears her phone ring from across the room. "Sounds like Aislynn's awake. Which means your roomie is probably on his way back and I should get going." She says, picking up her phone off the couch just as it sends her friend's call to voicemail.

He walks over and spins her around to face him, his hands staying on her hips. "No need to rush away from me."

Lillie takes a deep breath, trying not to think about how close he was to her before looking up into his eyes. "Not rushing away, just don't wanna intrude on you guys. Plus, she probably has a pretty bad hangover and she's gonna need to be taken care of." She laughs nervously.

"I thought I didn't scare you." He says, his lips a mere inch away from hers.

"You'll never believe-"

Lillie's head snaps to the side to see Roman walking in the door.

"I should go." She says, tucking her phone in her pocket and waving to the two men as she hurries out the door and back to her room.

**A/N- You guys have been spoiled! Three chapters in three days! But now I'm all outta juice :c Hopefully chapter four won't be far behind but bear with me loves! Also, even though reviews scare the pee out of me, I'd be happy to know what you guys think! 3**


	4. All it Takes is Courage

**A/N- Blah blah blah, usual disclaimer about not owning anyone who actually exists and only owning my OCs. ALSO! I would like to thank you guys for your awesome reviews! Also for your follows and favorites. I'm happy to see such a great reception for this story! 3**

"I cannot believe you spent the night with him." Aislynn says for the millionth time.

"And I can't believe that you're still talking about it. Like I said, nothing happened. He got me a pillow and blanket, set me up on the couch then went to bed. It's not a big deal." Lillie replies, throwing her bag in the back of the car before climbing in the driver's seat.

"It is so a big deal! Haven't I told you to stay away from him!?" Her friend says, climbing in the passenger seat and smacking the other woman in the arm.

"Ow! Jesus, calm your freakin' tits. We're just friends, if you can even call us that. What we really should be talking about here is your little slumber party with Joe last night."

"Ugh, let's not. I still can't remember a thing! Do you know how disappointing that it?!" Aislynn exclaims, smacking her head into the dashboard as Lillie starts up the car and starts their trip to the airport.

The rest of the trip was spent in a silence that wasn't completely comfortable but Lillie didn't want to have to talk about what happened in Dean's room earlier that morning.

* * *

Getting to the arena later that day, Lillie caught herself looking for Dean. It's not that she really wanted to see him...oh, who was she kidding. She wanted to see him more than anyone else in that arena.

"There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about all day." Aislynn says, breaking her friend out of her thoughts as she sits down in the chair so she could do her hair.

"Oh God, if this has anything to do with Jon, I don't want to hear about it." The redhead replies, turning to turn on the curling iron before brushing out the other woman's hair.

"It does, it fact. I don't think he's good enough for you. He's always been known as a womanizer and after the luck you've had with men, you deserve better than that." Ash rambles.

"He's always been perfectly sweet to me. And we're only friends. Neither of us have ever expressed interest in being anything more."

_Except for the near kiss this morning, but she doesn't need to know about that._

"But just in case, maybe you should try to get to know someone else."

Lillie rolls her eyes and tries to concentrate on Aislynn's hair instead of her rising anger level. "I swear to God, if this another attempt to set me up with Colby, I will chop all of your hair off in your sleep."

The other woman gasps dramatically. "You wouldn't dare! Plus, he seems pretty perfect."

"You date him then." Lillie says, obviously annoyed now. "You're done, go bug someone else for a while."

"Rude. Just think about what I said." Ash says, before blowing her friend a kiss and walking out the door.

* * *

Lillie unfortunatly did think about what Ash has said. And that bothered her something fierce. It's not that it made her want to be with Colby, the man was always a little too...much for her. Thinking about possibly being with someone other then Jon actually bothered her.

Walking into catering a few hours later, she was expecting to find it empty but instead found Dean and Roman sitting at a table, discussing something quietly.

Grabbing her food, she takes a seat across the room, not wanting to disturb the pair.

"Your girlfriend just walked in." Roman says, smirking at Dean.

Dean looks up and a smile forms on his face when he sees Lillie sitting down at a table across the room.

"Dude, you got it bad."

"Shut up."

"Are you going to talk to her about this morning?"

"Are you going to talk to Ash about this morning?"

Roman laughs, "Actually yes. I'm gonna find her right now. Which frees you up to go over there and talk to a certain pretty redhead." He says before getting up and walking about to catering to start the search for Aislynn.

Dean smirks before standing up himself and throwing out the trash from his lunch before heading over to Lillie's table.

"Afternoon princess." He says, kissing her cheek before sitting next to her.

"Good afternoon." She replies with a smile, putting her phone aside. "Sorry I dashed out this morning, I just didn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't have been." He smiles. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

The redhead shakes her head. "You didn't. I-I just didn't...uhm." She stammers.

Dean moves his chair so he's sitting directly next to her and presses his forehead against hers. "Are you sure I don't make you nervous?"

_Sometimes all you need is 20 seconds of insane courage and I promise you something great will come out of it._

Lillie smiles at the quote that popped into her head at that exact moment. "I'm sure." She says before pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss before standing up and smiling at him. "Gotta get back to work." She says with a wink, leaving a stunned Dean sitting at the table.

**A/N- Oooohhh, go Lillie c; Next chapter will feature Aislynn and Joe's awkward talk about how she can't remember anything from the night they spent together as well as more adorable Lillie and Jon! 3**


	5. Little Talks

**A/N- Blah blah blah, usual disclaimer about not owning anyone who actually exists and only owning my OCs.**

"I cannot believe I just did that!" Lillie thinks to herself as she paces through her workspace.

"I'm such an idiot." She says out loud, before having a seat in one of the client chairs. "Time to play it safe and avoid Dean Ambrose at all costs tonight." She mumbles, getting ready for the rush that was about to start.

* * *

"Hey Ash! Wait up." Roman says, catching sight of the woman he'd been looking for.

"Oh, hey Joe." Aislynn says, stopping and leaning against the wall.

"Hey yourself." He says, coming to a stop in front of her.

"What's up?" She asks, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Just wanted to talk about this morning. I rushed out cause I didn't wanna make you feel anymore uncomfortable then it seemed like you already felt."

"It's cool. I just feel like a total ass. Apparently I was a lot drunker than I thought." The woman laughs, looking up at him.

"It happens to the best of us. Hopefully you'll remember something though. It's a bit of a hit to the ego." Roman laughs, leaning down to her level.

"I bet." Ash laughs in response just as a stagehand comes up and tells her that she's up.

"That's my cue. I'll catch ya later big man."

Roman nods as she walks away.

"Hey!" He calls, making her turn around to face him. "You wanna go out later, just the two of us?"

"Sure, I'll find you after the show." She replies, shooting him a wink before she heads out to the apron as he turns to make his way to the locker room he shares with Dean.

* * *

"After all that freaking out this morning, you're going out with him tonight?" Lillie laughs as she watches Aislynn run around later that night, getting ready for her date with Roman.

"Yes, I am. And I'm going to stay completely sober." Ash laughs as she walks into the bathroom to get dressed and do her make up.

"I'm sure you will. Won't be wanting a repeat of this morning. And that means I'll have to find something to do out of this room once y'all return. Or you could do me a favor and go back to his room!" The redhead says, walking out to the living room space area and flicking on the tv.

"I'm out. I have my phone but do me a favor and don't need me tonight." Ash says, giving her friend a wave before walking out the door.

Lillie rolls her eyes and goes back to channel surfing. Finally finding a decent movie, she snuggles into the couch and gets sucked in.

Some time later, a knock on the door pulls her out of the movie stupor that she's in. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she walks over and opens the door just a crack.

"Oh! Hey Jon." She says, surprised to see Dean standing outside the door.

"You alright princess?" He asks, noticing her wet eyes as she opens the door wider to let her in.

"Yeah, why?" She asks, confused.

He reaches up and wipes away the bit of moisture that was left in her eyes.

"Oh that! I'm perfectly fine, just was watching a sappy chick flick." She replies, gesturing to the tv. "Anyway, what can I do for you?" She asks, trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to talk about earlier."

"I'm sorry about that." She says quickly. "It was a stupid thing to do." She finishes, chewing on her lip.

He smirks and pulls her close to him. "I don't think so." He says before catching her lips with his.

After shaking off her surprise, she smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

After several long moments — or it might have been half an hour — or possibly several sunlit days — they broke apart.

Putting her hands on his chest, Lillie looks up and smiles at Dean. "Whoa there cowboy, we gotta slow this down." She says with a laugh.

"Why? I don't see a problem." He half growls as he tries to pull her back in.

Rolling her eyes, she breaks away from him and sits on the top of the couch. "I know you're not a relationship guy, so I don't wanna rush into bed with you, only to be let down if I catch feelings, well, more feelings than I have." She quickly rambles, looking at the floor.

"Hey, calm down princess." He says, lifting her chin to make him look at her. "How about I take you on a date?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not. You up for it?"

"Sure." She says with a big smile before kissing him on the cheek.

The two spend the next few hours sitting around the hotel room talking about random things. Anything that popped up, no matter how silly.

"I should probably get going. I don't want your roomie to shit a chicken if she finds me here." Dean laughs, standing up.

Lillie gives a sad smile. "She definitely would. I was thinking about heading to the gym or pool. I'm sure they'll be back here to do the nasty again."

"I'll walk you down."

"I don't need a bodyguard Jon. I'm a big girl." She laughs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"While that might be true, I don't want anyone else sweeping you off your feet before I get a chance to take you out." He says with a smirk, leaning close to her face.

The small redhead laughs and pushing him away. "Yeah yeah yeah. Just get back to your room Mister Good."

"What? No goodbye kiss?" He says with a little pout.

Lillie rolls her eyes and gives him an exaggerated kiss on the lips before nudging him out the now open door.

"Tease." He says to the door with a smirk, just to hear her laugh again.

**A/N- I need to note that there is a Harry Potter quote thrown in there c: Also, this chapter is mostly filler, which is why it took so long to write haha. But hopefully I'll get the real storylines flowing shortly so thanks for bearing with me!**


	6. Mother Monster

**A/N- USUAL DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN ANYONE WHO'S ACTUALLY REAL. (Though, I think owning Ambrose would be an adventure haha.) I do, in fact, own Lilleighana and Aislynn so don't take them away from me.**  
**This chapter is going to be interesting; There isn't as much Lillie/Dean or Ash/Roman but you do get a glimpse into Lillie's life. I hope you enjoy!**

"You were surprisingly quiet last night." Lillie says to Aislynn the next morning.

"We decided that we're gonna not have a repeat of the other night and take things a little slower." Ash says with a shrug as she flops down on the couch next to her friend. "What did you do last night?"

"Eh, not much; Watched a chick flick then went to the gym for a little before doing a few laps in the pool then hit the sack with my headphones blaring just in case." The redhead replies, sipping her coffee.

Ash nods and looks around the room. "No visitors?"

Lillie rolls her eyes. "If you're asking if I was with Jon, then no."

"Good, good. Listen, I was talking to Seth last night."

"No.'

"Awhh, come on! He's practically perfect for you!"

"No Aislynn. I have no interest in Colby whatsoever. Besides, doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"He did, but they just broke up a few weeks ago. He's broken up about it but he feels like he's ready to get back into dating."

"So I'd be the rebound. No thanks. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hit the gym since you have appearances to do." Lillie says, getting off the couch and dropping her coffee cup in the sink before going into her room to change.

After brief goodbyes to her roommate, the redhead makes her way downstairs to the hotel's gym.

"Lovely, apparently everyone had the same idea this morning." She thinks to herself as she walks into the gym that's currently crowded with superstars.

Finding an open treadmill, she puts in her headphones and concentrates on her Netflix app instead of the people around her as she runs.

Sometime later, she's suddenly aware of someone watching her and looks up to find Dean standing in front of the machine.

"Haven't we talked about you not giving me a heart attack when you want to get my attention?" She laughs, pulling out one of her ear buds and pausing the show she was watching.

The man laughs. "Probably; But it wouldn't be nearly as much fun if I did it a normal way."

Lillie rolls her eyes and stops the machine. "What's up?" She asks, stepping off and taking a sip of her water.

"I'm gonna grab some lunch in a few, you wanna join me?"

"Is that our date?"

Dean smirks. "If you want it to be, princess."

"In that case, no." She says with a wink before laughing at the pouty face he was currently making at her.

"Stop that." She says, causing him to keep pouting and get closer to her face.

"Oh, fine. You win."

"Usually." He says, kissing her cheek. "Walk you up to your room to change?"

"Why? You don't want me to go all sweaty in my gym attire? I think I look pretty damn good." She says jokingly as she wipes her hair off her sweaty face.

"You always look good sweetheart, but I figure you want to shower before you go in public." Dean replies, leading her out of the gym and toward the elevator.

"You might be right about that." Lillie laughs, following him.

* * *

"So I've been hearing rumors about you and a certain male superstar." Paige says, siting in Lillie's chair to get her hair down for the show a few days later.

"Rumors are usually false." Lillie says with a wink as she starts her friend's hair.

"So you didn't go to lunch or dinner with Dean Ambrose?"

"We went to lunch last week, but we're just friends."

"That's not the way I heard it."

"Then do tell, give me all the sordid details of my life please SJ." She replies with a laugh.

The raven haired woman laughs and reaches back to smack her friend's leg. "Don't be an arse about it. But I will anyway, since you asked. I heard that you two were seen having lunch and being really flirty with one another. Another rumor even saw the two of you kiss at some point."

Lillie rolls her eyes. "And I'm sure that there is another one flying around somewhere that I'm sleeping with The Usos."

Paige laughs. "Oh fine, fine. I'll stop."

"Thank you." The redhead replies, continuing to flat iron the other woman's hair.

"What's going on with Ash and Roman, by the way?" Paige asks, watching Lillie work in the mirror.

"Ah, now there's something worthy of the rumor mill." She replies, pausing for a second to lean around to look at her. "The two have gone out every night we haven't been travelling, they text each other constantly. She won't tell me that's who it is, but I can tell by the look on her face every time her phone goes off."

"That sounds sickly adorable." The other woman replies, pulling a face.

"Try living with it." Lillie laughs, finishing up with her hair and moving on to quickly add a bit of make up since Paige usually does her own. "She's also been trying nonstop lately to try and hook me up with Colby, which is pretty much the last thing I want to do. It's not that I don't like him, he just isn't my type really."

"Right, because your type is psychos with crazy blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Shush. You're all finished. Time to you to fly into the world little bird."

Paige rolls her eyes and gives her friend a hug. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you to your work. But promise me that if any of those rumors come true, I'll be the first to know."

"Okay SJ, you'll be the first to know if I start sleeping with The Usos."

"Bitch."

"Nosy ass."

The raven haired woman blows a raspberry at her friend before walking out of the room and heading back to her locker room.

Lillie laughs and takes a seat in the chair that the oher woman had just vacated as her phone goes off with a text message.

_I'm your type, huh?_

She laughs out loud before tapping out a response.

_Someone's being nosy into my girl talk. Where are you creeping at?_

Before she can get an answer from him, a steady flow of people start coming in and out of the room for her to make them look good for the cameras.

Making her way to catering a couple hours later, she grabs a bit of food before basically collapsing into a chair at an empty table toward the back of the room.

Checking her phone, she finds a few missed texts from Dean as well as a voicemail from her mother.

"That's never a good thing." She mumbles to herself as she hits play.

_'Lilleighana Lucille. I'm very upset with you. It's been three months since you've been home and you don't even have the decency to cal your poor mother You could be dead and none of us would ever know. Either you call me back TODAY or I'm going to have your father send someone out to find you."_

Deleting the message, she moves her plate away before smacking her head down on the table.

"Bad day?" Aislynn says, coming up behind her friend before taking the seat beside her.

"I wish I'd known you were coming, I would have kept the awesome message my mother just left me." Lillie says without moving her head up off the table.

"Get your head off the table, people are starting to stare." Ash says before grabbing one of the cookies off the other woman's plate. "Did she give you the usual quit your job lecture?"

"It wasn't in the message, but the tone was there. But she did threaten to have daddy send someone to track me down. Probably so they can drag me back to do boring work for the boring family business. I should probably call her back before she gets the private detectives on the line."

"Good plan. Take your food and head back to the salon room. I'll tell people you're still on lunch and to check back with you in a half an hour."

"Thanks lovey." She says, giving her friend a weird sitting down hug before grabbing her plate and heading back to her workspace.

Walking in, she sees someone sitting in the chair furthest from the door.

"I'm on lunch, could you-" She starts to say as the person turns around to face her. "Oh, hey Jon!"

"Hey princess." Dean says, standing up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Catering too packed to sit down?" He asks, motioning to her lunch.

"No, I just have to make a phone call back home to my crazy mother. I wasn't ignoring you before, by the way, I just got him with a rush and couldn't reply."

"I walked by when you hadn't answered for a while and saw you had a full house. Don't worry about it, Darling, I know you wouldn't blow me off." He replies with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And whys that?" She says, kicking the door closed before having a seat and putting the plate down on the counter.

"Because I'm your type." He says, bringing up her earlier conversation with Paige before leaning in to give her a kiss.

Lillie smiles against his lips before pulling away. "Yeah yeah yeah." She laughs as her phone starts to ring. "It's my brother, I have to take this. Sorry."

"Don't be." Dean says, shaking his head. "I'll call you after the show, but keeps yourself available." He finishes before dropping a kiss on the top of her head and walking out the door.

The redhead's smile drops as she answers the ringing phone in her hand. "Hey Luc."

"Hey Lil. Just warning you that mom's on the warpath. Threatening to track your phone to find you and drag you home." Luciano Darling says to his twin sister.

She rolls her eyes as she props the phone against her shoulder and ear so she's able to eat her sandwich while she's on the phone.

"The woman is insane. She has four other children that she can control. She never cared this much about me when I lived at home and settled for working summers with daddy."

"I know, but she's determined to have the family back together. She thinks that you're just going through a phase and that you'll come to your senses, realize that what you really want to do with your life is sit behind a desk and donate money to charity all day, every day and marry into one of the other wealthy families around here."

Lillie chuckles a little. "Because that's going to happen. Enough about mother. I haven't talked to you in ages! How've you been? Are you still with what's her name...Josette?"

"I'm fantastic. And ah, dear Josette. No, she left me for a banker with a more sane family. I introduced her to mother and father a couple months ago and let's just say that it didn't go very well."

"As most things that involve our mother usually don't. How's daddy?"

"He's well; Determined as ever to never get old and run the business forever. Much to Mikhail's disappointment."

"Mik's been itching to take over the company ever since daddy's heart attack ten years ago." She says, shaking her head before pulling the phone away to check the time. "I gotta go honey. I'm running low on lunch break and I still have to call the monster."

"Good luck. I should get back to work as well before she gets nosy and bring herself into my office and my business."

"Lock the doors." She laughs. "Love you Luc."

"Love you too Lil." Luciano replies before ending the call.

Lillie smiles and takes a deep breath; At least she had two pleasant conversations before having to deal with her overbearing mother.

Bringing up her mother's office number, she cringes as she presses the call button; hoping to get her voicemail.

"Bernadette-Marie Darling."

No such luck.

"Hello mother. It's Lilleighana." Lillie says, cringing again as her mother squeals in delight on the other end.

"Oh sweetheart! I was so worried about you! Please tell me that you're calling from the airport and you're coming home!"

"No mother. I'm calling from work on my lunch break. I got your message. I'm sorry I haven't had an opportunity to call. I've been very busy."

"But love, you don't need that silly job. You have a perfectly acceptable job waiting for you here in New Orleans."

The redhead rolls her eyes and pinches the skin at the top of her nose. "While that might be true mother, I love my job. I love that I get to travel with a few of my best friends, see new places and meet new people."

"All things you can do while being closer to your family." Mrs. Darling replies, waving off her daughter's words.

"No mother. I'm going to keep my job and I'll visit as soon as I get some time off." She says as there is a knock on the door. "I've got to dash mother but I'll call you again soon. Give my love to daddy. Goodbye!" She says in a rush to get off the phone before her mother could object, turning to see Aislynn walking in the door.

"I imagine that went well." Ash laughs as Lillie rolls her eyes and tosses her phone up on the counter next to her now empty lunch plate.

"It went as well as any conversation with my mother can go." She says, making a gun with her fingers and pretending to shoot herself in the head, causing the other woman to laugh.

"Just so you know, you might want to make yourself scarce in the room tonight." Ash says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross. I'll be sure to make plans and other sleeping arrangements." Lillie replies, sticking her tongue out at the other woman.

**A/N- I feel like that was a weird place to end but I didn't wanna make this chapter drag on forever. But there you have it, a look into Lillie Darling's family life. I thought it was about time to toss in a bit of back-story for our young heroine. Should be interesting how Dean mixes with that crowd, eh? ;)**


	7. Oh, These Memories

**A/N- USUAL DISCLAIMER ABOUT (UNFORTUNETLY) NOT OWNING DEEAN AMBROSE OR ANYONE ELSE THAT'S REAL. Welcome to chapter 7! Thanks so much to everyone who gave me reviews! Especially Zanderlover for those lengthy, dedicated reviews. c:**

"We need to talk." Aislynn says, walking into Lillie's work space and closing the door.

A few weeks had passed since Paige had brought the rumors to Lillie's attention and she's been dreading the day Ash came in and said those very words ever since.

"Can it wait? I really want t go and get some food before we get busy in here." Lillie asks, not turning around to face the other woman.

"Nope. Needs to happen now." Ash says, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ugh, fine. What's up?" The redhead asks, sitting across from her.

"What the hell is with all the rumors about you and Dean?"

"Seriously? This is what was so important? Rumors are rumors. He and I are friends who occasionally go out to eat and apparently the locker room can't handle that." Lillie replies, rolling her eyes.

"So you weren't seen coming out of his hotel room at all hours of the night on multiple occasions?"

"I have to go somewhere while you and Roman are banging at all hours of the night and I can't sleep."

"So go to Paige's! Or make some other friends."

"I would like to point out that you're not my mother. And that I can be friends with anyone I'd like."

"And I would like to point out that he's only going to be interested until you give in and fuck him. And let's be honest, you're going to eventually. Then he's going to drop you and you'll be heartbroken and I'll have to help you pick up the pieces, just like what happened with you know who."

Lillie hops out of her seat. "Jon is nothing like He Who Must Not Be Named. He was a total dick that showed it from the very beginning but I was just too blinded by his pretty words that I didn't see it. Jon has been nothing but perfectly sweet to me and neither of us has ever expressed any interest in going any farther than friends who hang out while our roommates are banging each other." She says in a huff, grabbing her phone off the counter and walking to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat."

Walking into catering a few minutes later, Lillie grabs a plate full of food and finds a hidden table to sit at. Scrolling mindlessly through her phone, she tries to put Aislynn's words out of her mind.

Dean has never, ever been anything other than nice to her. Sure, he teased her a lot. But that's a lot different then how _**He**_ had treated her. _**He**_ had always been a self righteous douche with an overwhelming need to make her feel like crap while trying to get his hands on her inheritance. But of course, all Lillie ever saw was the fact that someone was telling her that they loved her for more than her family's money; and that's all she ever wanted.

Lillie puts her phone down and starts eating her food, trying to push all the thoughts of _**him **_out of her mind but it wasn't working very well. Halfway through trying to eat, she gives up and stands to throw her plate away before walking out of the arena to get some air.

"Lillie?"

She turns, hearing her name behind her as soon as she walks out the door to the parking lot.

"Oh, hey Jon. What're you doing here?" She asks, seeing Dean standing on the opposite side of the door but staying put instead of walking over to him like she usually would.

"Quick smoke break before the show. Are you okay?" He asks, tossing his cigarette to the ground before walking over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Fine, just have a lot on my mind." She replies, shrugging off his arm. "Sorry, I just need to be alone for a little. I'll talk to you later." She says, walking off.

Dean watches the small redhead walk away, a look of concern on his face. He's about to follow her when Roman pops his head out the door and tells him to get his ass back into the arena.

* * *

After going through the motions at work and successfully avoiding Dean for the rest of the night, Lillie decides to spend the rest of the night locked in her room at the hotel.

Completely oblivious to her friend's distraught, Aislynn gets ready for her date with Roman that night. After saying brief goodbyes to the other woman through the door, Ash makes her way to the lobby to meet up with her date.

"Hey Ash." She hears someone say as she's walking toward the elevator.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" She says, turning to face him.

"Just wondering if you know what's up with Lillie. She seemed really upset when I talked to her earlier and no one's heard from her since the end of the show." Dean asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She probably had another unpleasant conversation with her mother or something and passed out when she got back from the show. The girl does love her sleep." She replies, pressing the button for the elevator. "Or maybe she's getting ready for a date. Good looking girl like that's gotta be catching attention from somewhere. I'll see you later." She finishes, hopping onto the elevator and pressing the close button, leaving him there to ponder her words.

"No, something's definitely wrong." Dean thinks to himself as he continues his walk to the room the two women share.

After a few minutes of not getting an answer as he knocks, he tries calling Lillie again and again until she finally answer.

"Jon, I'm not really in the mood to talk." Lillie says into the phone, audibly sniffling back tears.

"Just let me in princess. I want to help." He says softly into the phone, leaning his head against the door.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Please, just let me in."

Lillie drops her shoulders, defeated. She knew that she needed to let someone into the private hell she was currently dealing with but she didn't want to make this his burden.

Getting up, she hangs up the phone without saying anything to him and shuffles her way to the door as she hears him softly rapping his knuckles against the door in a rhythm.

Opening the door for him, he immediately walks in and wraps him arounds around her. She presses her face into his chest, hugging him tightly as she tries to control her feelings.

They stay like that for a while, just him standing there, holding her while she lets out all the tears that she's tried so hard to hold onto. She had thought that she was okay for a long time after what happened with _**him**_ but both getting closer to Dean and Aislynn's words this afternoon had clearly showed her that she wasn't okay.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks her as he kisses the top of her head.

She takes a step back, trying to dry her eyes. "I think so." She says with a nod, walking to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was all about?" He asks, sitting at the bar on the opposite side of where she was standing.

"I dunno Jon. I don't wanna burden you with my BS." She replies, turning to face him.

"It's not a burden if I'm asking you to tell me. Obviously I care about you; I wouldn't have come here if I didn't. I've been worried about you ever since I saw you in the parking lot, ask Roman. He's the one who stopped me from calling you every ten minutes to see if you were okay."

Lillie gives him a small smile and walks around the counter to give hm a peck on the cheek. "That would have been sweet and kind of annoying." She says, laughing softly.

Dean smiles and takes her hand, leading over to the couch and sitting her down next to him. "Now, tell me what this is all about."

The redhead takes a deep breath before nodding. "Okay. So, as you know, I grew up in a wealthy family. And even though I've never wanted anything to do with my family's money, my mother and older siblings always acted like it was the greatest thing in the world. As soon as I was old enough, I left home with some money I'd saved from birthdays and the like, and I traveled. I worked odd jobs so I wouldn't have to turn back to my family and I was never happier. Mother always saw it as a phase, that I would give it up and come back home when the novelty wore off. But then I got this job, and she was furious because it was a steady job that would keep me away from New Orleans and away from her control. And I was elated to be away from all that." She starts, pausing to take a breath.

"Well, about eight months after I started, I met someone. Someone wh convinced me that he loved me for me and not my family's money; which was a first for me. As the relationship went on, he began to treat me differently. He tried to dictate who I saw, and where I went, it was like living with my mother all over again. It eventually got to the point where he started being full-on mentally abusive. He told me that I would never find anyone better than him because I was a stupid little rich girl, and that he was the only one who'd ever love me for that and not the money. He was never hit me or anything though; He knew how close I was to some of the superstars, and that my twin brother is crazy protective so he never wanted to leave a mark. Then one day, I discovered emails and text messages between him and another woman, and in them he was telling her all about his plans to marry then divorce me, talking half, or more, of my inheritance because, in his mind and words, I was much too stupid to think to have him sign a prenup."

"What a dick." Dean growls, pulling her close to him.

Lillie smiles and lays her head on his shoulder. "It's been nearly two years since then. I haven't seen or heard from him since I freaked out on him and threw him out but I'm always frightened he'll come back. A man like that has to be bitter that a mousy girl like me stood up to him. Sometimes the memories really get to me, causing breakdowns. Ash brought it up earlier and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since."

"Why would she bring up something like that?"

"Trying to get me to stay away from you. She thinks that you're just going to use me then throw me away like all the rest of the males I've been close to." Lillie says with a shrug, looking away.

"That's stupid. I don't give a shit about your money. If you were dirt poor and still the amazing woman you are, I'd still want to be around you. And after what you just told me, all I want to do is protect you." He says, turning her to face him before kissing her deeply.

Lillie smiles into the kiss and turns her body toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck; embracing the happy feeling in her chest.

**A/N- Honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I'm digging how close the two of them are getting despite Ash's efforts. c;**


	8. Yeah, why?

**A/N- I still don't own anyone you recognize, and for this chapter, I also have to add that I don't own Frozen is any way, shape or form. That warning aside, be prepared to be smacked in the face with sass, cuteness and Frozen references! c;**

"I'm gonna check in with Seth today about how he feels about taking Lillie out; And about how perfect they are for each other." Aislynn announces as she and Roman walk into the arena together a few weeks after the confrontation about the rumors.

"Why don't you just leave Lillie alone? She's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle her own love life." Roman suggests.

"Because she isn't thinking clearly; something about Dean clouds her judgment and she needs to realize that he's clearly her Hans and she doesn't need that kind of negativity in her life. What she needs to do is find her Kristoff." She replies matter of factly.

"I think that you just need to _let it go_." Roman says, making funny hand motions as he gets in her face.

"I regret watching that movie with you." Ash laughs, giving him a quick kiss before walking off to her locker room.

After getting changed for the show and deciding quickly do her own hair instead of going to see Lillie or one of the other girls, Aislynn sets off in search of Seth Rollins. She spends a few minutes asking around before she finally finds him outside getting some air.

"Hey Rollins." She says, leaning up against the wall right outside the door.

"Hey yourself, what's up?" Seth asks, turning to face her.

"Just wanted to check in with you about that conversation we had a few weeks ago about you and Lillie. Did you give some thought to what I said?"

"Yeah, but isn't she with Ambrose? I don't wanna get involved if that's what's going on." Seth replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's totally unattached. She and Dean are just friends. She's even told me herself that neither of them have expressed interest in being anything more." Ash replies, copying his motion.

"Okay, cool. Maybe I'll stop by and talk to her about it tonight. Thanks for the heads up." He says, giving her a high five before walking back into the arena.

"Excellent." Ash says, rubbing her hands together evilly.

* * *

"I've decided that I'm just going to deal with this in my own way." Lillie says, pacing her work space as Dean watches her from one of the chairs.

"And what way is that, princess?" He asks, smirking as he watches her.

"I'll just ignore her and do what I want." She replies with a small smile.

"So, me."

The redhead stops and looks at him before letting out a snort of laughter. "Shut up."

Dean smiles and reaches out to pull her close to him. "Chill out. Ash will get over it eventually; she'll have to if she wants to stay friends with you when you're with me."

"I know. She's just so stubborn though. I wouldn't be surprised if she's talking to Colby right now, trying to set me up with him."

Dean's eyes narrow and he puts his forehead to hers. "I'll kill him."

Lillie smiles and pushes him away gently. "Calm down killer." She says, giving him a quick peck on the lips and stepping away before he pulls her in for more.

Checking the time, she gives him a sideways glance. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Cause I have people to attend to shortly." She asks.

"Probably; but I'm good here." He replies as there's a knock on the door.

"Too bad. I've got work to do and so do you." She says, trying to get him up as Paige walks into the room.

"Well hello there you two." The raven haired woman says with a laugh at the sight of Lillie trying to pull Dean out of the chair.

"Dean was just leaving." Lillie says with a slight blush.

"Oh, was I?" Dean asks, leaning closer to the small redhead, making her nervous for a second before kissing her cheek and smirking. "I guess I was. Catch ya later sunshine." He finishes before stalking out the door.

"Just friends, my arse!" Paige says, plopping herself down in the chair that the blonde man had just vacated.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it." Lillie says with a shy smile as she starts on her friend's hair.

After Paige leaves, Lillie is bombarded with both work and visitors until the middle of the show. Once the space clears out, she shuts the door and sits in one of the chairs. After scrolling mindlessly through social networking apps for a while, she opts to call and have a conversation with her brother before she had to pack up for the night.

The next thing she knows, the door has been kicked open then slammed shut behind her and she turns to see Dean.

"I've gotta go Luc. I'll call you sometime next week. Love you." She says, rushing off the phone.

"Hey Jon..." She says softly, placing her phone on the counter as she realizes how annoyed he looks.

"Who's Luc?" He growls, walking closer to her.

"My twin brother." She stammers out, climbing out of the chair and backing up across the room as he kept advancing toward her. She eventually feels her back hit the wall as he comes to a stop in front of her and leans in to place his forehead on hers.

They stay like that for a few minutes before he takes a deep breath and steps away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," She says quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. "I'm just not used to seeing that side of you. I usually don't watch the shows, so I don't know when you've had a bad night or not. I don't know what happened, but I'm here for you." She finishes, looking up at him with a smile.

"You're too sweet for me." Dean replies with a smirk before leaning in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and moves her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

A few seconds later, the door is opened again as someone pokes their head into the room.

"Hey Lille. I was just-" Seth starts to say before he realizes what's going on. "Oh, wow."

The small redhead doesn't have time to process what's going on before Dean pulls away from her to look at the other man.

"Out." He growls, glaring at him.

Seth nods and quickly exits as Lillie shakes her head to get a grip on the situation.

"Shitfire." She mumbles, stepping away from Dean as she begins to pace.

"What?"

"This is bad."

"Why?"

"He's going to go running to Aislynn now, and that'll be a whole 'nother shit storm and fight." She starts, running her fingers through her hair. "Or there's going to be a whole new set of rumors flying around and people are gonna be asking questions and it's not like we have a label for whatever this is. Because 'make-out buddies' isn't a term." She rambles.

Dean lets out a laugh and he grabs her by the shoulders and makes her look at him. "Calm down sunshine. Right now we like being with each other and I like kissing you. We don't need to label it just to make other people happy. We'll label it when we're ready."

Lillie looks up at him, her worried green eyes meeting his wild blue ones and takes a deep breath. "You're right." She says with a nod.

"Usually."

"Shut up." She laughs. "You should probably go change and whatever." She says, realizing for the first time that he was still in his ring attire. "And I have to pack up and head out.'

"I'll call you when we're back at the hotel." He says, giving her a quick kiss before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Lilleighana Lucille Darling! Get your ass into the living room. Right now!" Aislynn yells as she comes into the hotel later that night.

Lillie groans and slowly rolls off her bed, making her way to the door.

"What Ash?" She asks, only popping her head out.

"Do you mind explaining to me what you were doing with Dean this evening?"

"He came to see me before he left the arena."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"That's not what Seth said."

"Jesus fucking Christ. Fine. Colby walked in on us kissing. What the hell does it matter?!" Lillie snaps, coming fully out of the room.

"It matters because he's your Hans!" Ash yells, throwing her hands in the air.

"You don't know that! He could be my Kristoff!"

"He is most definitely your Hans.

"Right now, you're my Hans!"

And with that, Lillie storms off back to her room and slams the door.

"What the hell was all that about?" Dean asks from his position in the middle of her bed.

The redhead doesn't reply, she just bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Did I really just have an argument with Ash over which of the men from Frozen you are?" She manages to say between laughing fits as he watches her with a mixed look of confusion and concern.

**A/N- I must say guys, this was probably one of the chapters I had the most fun writing. The person I based Ash off of and I have a friendship based a lot on Frozen references and wrestling, so this needed to happen. c:**


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N- I don't own anyone who's real! But if you wanna give me an Ambrose cowboy, I won't object. c;**

"Are you still seeing him?" Aislynn asks, barging into Lillie's bedroom as she's trying to pack so they can leave for the next city.

"Technically, I'm not seeing him. We're just friends." Lillie points out, not turning around to face the other woman.

"Who you apparently make out with; so you're practically seeing him."

"If you say so; and if you want to classify it like that, then yes. I'm still "seeing" him." She replies, using air quotes.

"He's wrong for you."

Lillie rolls her eyes and pushes her suitcase over so she can turn around and sit on the bed. "You have been nothing but a royal pain in my ass since I started spending time with Jon. What if I told you over and over again that Joe was wrong for you? And wasted all my energy on trying to hook you up with someone else?"

"I'd punch you. But that doesn't matter, because he isn't wrong for me. And you're too shy to talk to any of the other superstars, let alone try to set me up with one."

"You're missing the point. I don't think Jon is wrong for me. And even if he turns out to be, oh well. I'm a big girl and I've been through worse. At least I know that he isn't after my money like, well, you know who. And, if he was just after sex like you say he is, don't you think he would have given up by now? I don't put out easily…like someone I know." Lillie says, finally sticking up for herself.

Ash opens her mouth to argue but the other woman holds up her hand to stop her.

"I think that we need some space, because you trying to run my love life is really putting a strain on our friendship. So, for the next few weeks, we're going to travel and room separately."

"You'll be with Dean, I'm sure."

"No. Jon and I aren't in any sort of relationship, so there isn't any need for the two of us to share a room. So I'll either be rooming with SJ or getting a room by myself. Now, if we're finished with this topic, we need to get going." The small redhead says, throwing the last of her things in her bag before zipping it up and pushing past her friend to get to the main door of their hotel room.

* * *

"I can't believe her!"

Roman shakes his head and takes a deep breath before turning to face Aislynn. "What happened now?"

"Not only is she still seeing Dean! She's also decided that she's getting her own room for the next few weeks! Why won't she just listen to me!?" Ash rants, throwing her hands up in the air as she paces Roman's locker room later that night.

"Well, no offense baby girl, but you are being a little too controlling when it comes to her and Jon. She's an adult, and she has the right to be with anyone she wants to be." He replies, turning away from her to finish getting ready.

Aislynn stares at him with her mouth wide open in shock. "I should have known you'd take her side. You're _his_ friend, after all." She says before storming out of the room, causing her to run into Dean on her way out.

"Do I wanna know?" The blonde man asks his friend, gesturing to the door that was just slammed behind him.

"Lillie told her that she wants separate rooms for a few weeks. Sounds like she's getting tired of Ash trying to keep you guys apart."

"And let me guess, you told her that Lillie had a point and she flipped and hit the door."

Roman nods before letting out a small chuckle. "She's something else."

"Gonna go after her?"

"Nah. I'll give her time to chill out and realize that she's just pushing everyone away. She'll come back and apologize sooner or later."

"Dude, you got it bad."

"You're one to talk. You've been "not" with Lillie for months now. When are you gonna make a move bro?" Roman asks, smacking his friend on the shoulder.

"Soon." Dean replies before starting to get ready for the show himself.

* * *

Later that night, Lillie gets to the new hotel they were staying at and endures a _lovely_ chat with the front desk about getting her own space. After a fifteen minute conversation, she finally walks toward the elevator bank with a room key in her hand.

"Going up sunshine?"

Lillie smiles at the sight of Dean holding the elevator for her. "Yes, I am." She replies, getting on and standing next to him. "Third floor."

"Same as me." He says with a smirk, hitting the button to close the doors before hitting the button for the third floor. "What's your room number?"

"Someone's nosy." She says, sticking her tongue out at him before looking down at the keycard in her hand to check the number again. "313."

"We're in 321. I'll carry your bags over for you." Dean says, grabbing the handle for her rolling suitcase before picking up her work bag from the floor as the elevator doors open to reveal the third floor.

"You don't have to do that." Lillie laughs, following him to her room.

"But I want to." Dean says simply, stopping in front of the correct door.

Smiling, she shakes her head as she unlocks the door and holds it open for him to bring in her bags.

"Cozy." He says, looking around the small space as he drops of the bags on the bed and leaves the other in front of it.

"It'll be nice to have my own space for once." She laughs, throwing her purse and keycard on the small table next to the door before flopping down on the bed. "I'll actually be able to go to sleep knowing that my roommate isn't going to be banging her boyfriend at all hours of the night."

"And I'll be able to hang out with you here without your roommate blowing a gasket if she walks in." He chuckles, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"That'll be nice." Lillie laughs, standing up to give him a hug. "You should take your stuff to your room. Would you wanna get something to eat in a bit?" She asks, biting her lip

"Sure thing princess." He says with a smile before giving her a longer kiss. "I'll meet you at the elevator in 15?"

"Sounds good." She says, returning the smile.

* * *

The next day, Lillie wakes up with a smile. It was nice to not have to worry about Ash attacking her for spending time with Dean last night, or having to fall asleep blaring her music because they were doing the dirty into the early hours of the morning.

After going down to the gym and having a morning swim, she heads back to her room for a shower then decides to curl up on the bed and spend the rest of the day watching movies.

Catching a good action movie on tv, she gets lost in it until she hears her phone going off.

_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondeness?  
Or that way he likes to cover up that he's the honest goods?  
He's a bit of a fixer upper; he's got a couple of bugs.  
His isolation if confirmation of his desperation for human hugs!  
So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know that to do,  
The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!_

Laughing at the ringtone, she rolls over and answers the phone.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks, confused on why she answered the phone with a laugh in her voice.

"Your ringtone, you don't wanna know. What's up?" She asks, turning off the tv.

"Ohkaaayy." He drawls out, chuckling as he shakes his head. "I just wanted to see if it was cool if we moved dinner before the show to after the show?"

"That's fine." She replies with a smile. "That'll give me a chance to get a couple things done before leaving for the arena."

"Do you wanna ride with me tonight?"

"Sure. I'll come by the room in like, an hour and a half?"

"Sounds good sunshine, I'll see you then." Dean replies before ending the call.

* * *

Right on time, Lillie adjusts her work bag on her shoulder before knocking on the door to Dean and Roman's hotel room.

Dean opens the door a few seconds later. "Hey princess, give me a few and I'll be right now." He says through the partially opened door.

The small redhead gives him an odd look before peering around him the best she could.

"Oh, uhm. Well, maybe I'll just see you later..." She mumbles after seeing someone in the room who wasn't Roman nor Dean. She then turns around and quickly walks toward the elevators, Dean following close behind her.

**A/N- Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter took so long loves but I forgot my notes while I was on vacation and I didn't have wifi so I couldn't update sooner but I promise to have chapter ten up as soon as I can! **


	10. What Happens Now?

**A/N- Insert usual disclaimer about not owning anyone you recognize! I hope you guys have fun with this little touch of drama! Remember kids, Dean is a bit of a 'fixer upper'! c:**

"Lillie, wait!" Dean says, grabbing her arm. "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Dean. We're not together, you can do whatever you want." Lillie says, trying to blink away her tears.

He turns her to face him and forces her to look up at him. "Stop overreacting and listen to me, Lilleighana." He says, wiping away her tears. "Renee is here to discuss something with Roman and he's still in the gym, probably distracted by Ash. I was finishing getting ready when she showed up. I barely said anything to her."

"Yeah, right." She mumbles, trying to get out of his grip on her arm.

"Renee and I have been over for a long time. You're the one I want, you're the one I can't get out of my head." Dean replies, letting her go.

Lillie looks up at him, her eyes shining bright with tears. "You can do whatever you want, Jonathan. I can't stop you, no matter how I might feel." She says softly before turning and walking toward the elevator.

Jon shakes his head and turns to go back to his room, punching the door open when he gets there.

"That sounded like fun." Renee says smugly.

"Get out." Dean says darkly as he stalks across the main area of the hotel room to get to the bedroom he claimed as his.

"Come on baby, we both know you want me to stay." The blonde woman says, trying to follow him.

Dean whirls around with a dark look in his wild blue eyes. "Get the fuck out before I ring your skinny little neck." He growls just as the door opens and Roman walks in.

"Hey guys..." The tall man says, keeping the door open while taking in the scene. "Renee, I don't know why you're here but I think it's time for you to go."

She looks from Dean to Roman then back again before grabbing her bag from the couch and hurrying out the door.

"Stupid bitch." Dean says spitefully as the door closes behind the woman.

"Do I want to know?" Roman asks, setting his gym bag on the floor.

"Renee came here saying she needed to talk to you, so I let her have a seat. Then Lillie came to get me to leave for the show, assumed that she was here for me and took off. So now I might have just lost the only woman I fucking care about because of that blonde bitch."

* * *

Lillie was a wreck and she knew it.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks, walking into the space where Lillie does her work.

"Nothing. You need me to do your hair?" The small redhead says, avoiding looking in the mirror or turning around to face her friend.

"Did something happen with you and Dean?" The raven haired woman asks, walking around and turning her around.

Lillie sighs deeply. "I went to this room earlier and Renee was there. He said she was there to talk to Roman and I...I just took off."

Paige pulls her into a hug. "I'm sure he was telling the truth. I've seen him around in the hallways when she's around and he doesn't even acknowledge her at all and I've seen him around you. He may be crazy, but at least it's about you in this situation."

Lillie lets out a small laugh. "I can't get him out of my head. I ran earlier because it was easier than accepting that he actually was telling the truth. I don't want to force him to be with me just because I don't want to be without him." She explains, wiping away the last of the tears.

Before Paige has a chance to reply, the door opens to reveal Aislynn.

"Why are you crying?" She asks, slamming the door behind her as she advances on the other two women. "What did he do? I'll kick his ass."

"Shut up Ash. He didn't do anything. I've been over-thinking and because of it, I've made myself cry." Lillie says, standing her ground.

"Then why is he running around like a bull in a China shop tonight?" Ash asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh God..." The redhead says, grabbing her phone and shoving it in her back pocket before running out the door to find Dean.

Aislynn moves to follow her lead when Paige cuts her off, causing her to give the dark haired woman a dirty look.

"Stay out of it. You've caused Lillie enough pain over this." Paige says before walking out of the room, leaving Ash to leer out the open doorway.

* * *

It took Lillie a while, but she finally found Dean fuming in a hallway, punching the wall before leaning his forehead against it.

"Jon?" She says softly, slow to approach him.

He turns his head slightly, still resting it on the wall. "Lillie." He breathes, trying to control his breathing.

"I just wanted to...I just wanted to apologize. I realized that I was overreacting and I'm sorry for taking off..." She says, stopping a couple feet away from him.

Dean pushes himself off the wall and faces her, not saying anything at first. After a few minutes of silence, he begins to pace the small space.

"You know, I used to think...well, I used to think that I wasn't...scared of anything. I've been through so much rough shit over the years and come out- eh. I'm not too fucked up." He rambles.

"What- what are you trying to say, Jon?" Lillie asks, watching him as she plays with her hands.

"I'm trying to say that until now, I've always thought I could handle anything. But for the first time, I'm scared." He replies, still pacing.

"Scared of what?" She asks the floor, speaking so softly that he could barely hear her.

He stops pacing and moves to stand in front of her, lifting her chin so she looks up at him.

"I'm scared of losing you."

Lillie smiles and puts a hand on his cheek. "You don't have to be scared of that, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiles back and pulls her close to him before giving her a long kiss. The two stay that way for what seems like forever and are only pulled apart when they hear random applause coming from all around them.

Lillie laughs and steps back, slightly embarrassed.

"I should get back to work." She says softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Dean nods and leans in to give her another kiss. "One thing before you leave."

"What's that?"

"You know this means that you're mine now." He says with a smirk.

"I already was." She replies, returning the smirk before turning to walk back to her workspace.

* * *

On her walk back to work, Lillie runs into a certain blonde interviewer in the hallway.

"It's cute that you think you can handle him." Renee says smugly.

"It's cute that you're still hung up on a man who obviously doesn't want you. Do me a favor and stay out of my business and away from my boyfriend." Lillie replies, before displaying Dean's signature smirk and heading back on her way.

"Damn, you go girl." Paige says with a smile, giving her friend a high five after the run in she just witnessed. "I heard the boyfriend comment, does that mean that you two are officially together now?"

"Yes ma'am." Lillie replies with a large smile as she walks back into her work space and sits in one of the chairs. "And I couldn't possibly be happier."

**A/N- Damn Lillie, you go girl! So you all had it right (except you Bonnie, Dean's not gay :P) and it was a woman in the room. But I had tossed around a few other ideas that I might just use in the future, so be on the lookout! As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	11. Ivory Castle

**A/N- Usual disclaimer about not owning anyone! Guys, I have to tell you that I LOVE your reviews. I'm so happy that this story has gotten such a good reception and I hope I don't disappoint you in the future! Also, the person whom I based Ash on also gets a huge kick out of reading what you have to say about her. C:**

"Well, I guess you're absolutely not going to listen to me then." Aislynn sighs, sitting in a chair watching Lillie pack up after the show that night.

"I would think it would be obvious by now." Her friend replies as she puts the last of her things in her bag before turning around to face the other woman.

"I was just looking out for you. I've known Dean a long time. I know how he is with women. But I do have to say, he's different with you. It's like- it's like you bring out a whole new side to him." She admits.

"Well, you should have found a less annoying way to do it." Lillie says, trying to smother her smile. "Just do me a favor, and stay out of it from now on. You weren't only driving Jon and me crazy about it, I know that Joe was getting sick of hearing about it too. Keep that silly little head of yours in your own relationship." She finishes, sticking her tongue out at her.

Aislynn laughs. "I guess I was being a bit of a bitch..."

"That's only the half of it." Lillie laughs, picking up her bags and walking out the door.

* * *

Lillie wakes up the next morning feeling the best she's felt in a long time. It seemed like, for the first time in forever, things were really looking up for her.

Not only was she finally 'officially' with Dean, Aislynn has basically agreed to back off. And to top it all off, their next stop was New Orleans and she couldn't wait to see her brother. Unfortunately, this also meant that she had to see her mother, but she wasn't going to let that rain on her parade.

A knock on the door drew her away from her thoughts. Checking the peephole, a huge smile breaks onto her face as she unlocks and opens the door.

"Morning sunshine." Dean says, smiling as she lets him in.

"Morning yourself." She replies as he gives her a kiss.

"Almost ready to head out?"

"Just about, I only have a few more things to throw in my bags. Have a seat, I should be done in like, five." Lillie says, moving around him to finish packing.

"Are you staying in the hotel with the rest of us?" Dean asks as he sits down on the bed, knowing that they were about to be on their way to her hometown.

"Nope; I keep a house near my brother so I'll be staying there for a few days. It'll be weird to sleep in my own bed for a change." She replies with a slight laugh.

"Oh." He says shortly, giving a little nod.

"Awh, are you gonna miss me?" She says, trying to hold back a smile as she moves to stands in front of him.

Dean rolls his eyes as she looks up at her. "It's just nice having you close by."

"I'll only be like, ten minutes from the hotel. I looked it up." She says, going back to throw the last couple things in the suitcase before zipping it up. "Is a ten minute drive too far away for you?"

"I-I...well, uhm." Dean stutters, avoiding looking at her.

Lillie laughs a little and turns around to flash him a smile. "The great Dean Ambrose is speechless. I think I broke you a little." She says with a little more sass than usual.

Dean reaches over and pulls her toward him. "Even a two minute drive is too far, love." He says, pulling her down so their foreheads touch.

"You're so corny." Lillie replies, rolling her eyes before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Is that all I get? I mean, I am sitting on a bed and all." He asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lillie gives a heavy sigh as she pushes his forehead so he falls back on the bed. "Let's get this show on the road, goof." She says, picking up her bags and heading to the door.

* * *

"Home, sweet home." Lillie says, walking into her house much later that day.

"This is _**gorgeous**_." Aislynn says, walking in right behind her. "I can't believe you've never invited me over here before."

Lillie laughs. "I like to keep my home private."

"I guess that's gonna blown to shit now." Ash says, flopping down on the large leather couch in the huge living room area as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The small redhead calls out as she walks her bags over to the stairs as Dean and Roman walk in the front door.

"Nice digs baby girl." Roman says, sitting down on the couch next to his girlfriend.

"Thanks Ro." Lillie says with a smile as she walks over to a somewhat uncomfortable looking Dean.

"You okay?" She asks, trying to catch his eye.

"Fine, I just forget how rich you are sometimes." He says with a forced chuckle.

Lillie shakes her head. "My money has only ever been good for two things. My education and my house. Most times I wished that I was born into a completely different family. With no money and parents who actually gave a shit."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, princess. Stick to your ivory castle." Dean says, stalking around to explore her house.

"I think it's time for us to head back to the hotel." Roman says suddenly, pulling Ash off the couch and toward the door.

"I think you're right. We'll catch you two later!" She says as they head out the door and get into the rental that Roman and Dean had used to get there.

"If you're going to be a jerk, you can leave." Lillie says, crossing her arms over her chest as she watches him walk around her house.

"Just tellin' you the truth princess. I grew up with nothing, and I don't think you could have handled it."

"Having money didn't make my life any less of a nightmare. I might not have had it rough like you, but everyone lives in their own personal hell."

"You have no idea what it's like to live in hell, sunshine." Dean says darkly, getting close to her.

"I think it's time for you to go." Lillie says quickly, drawing in a shaky breath.

Dean nods shortly and walks wordlessly out the door, leaving Lillie trying to hold in her tears.

She wasn't sure why his words hurt her as much as they did, but she hated that she couldn't make someone she cared about so much feel comfortable in the place that brought her so much happiness when she was off the road.

**A/N- I feel like this was just mostly cutesy filler but I hope you enjoy it anyway :3 This chapter would have never been finished without Ash's inspiration's help xD**

**COMING SOON TO STILL INTO YOU!: An awkward elevator scene, a pool party & we're going to meet some of Lillie's family. Stay tuned sports fans! **


	12. Whoa, Bro

**A/N- I don't own anyone except the Darlings, Ash & the plot.**

"So you threw him out?" Paige asks, smacking her friend in the leg.

"I guess, I dunno. I wasn't thinking clearly. He was being a jerk and I was too emotional about having someone I care about so much pretty much hate my safe haven." Lillie replies, throwing her hands up.

"Well, you're an idiot." Aislynn says, tossing in her two cents about the matter.

"These are things we know." Lillie laughs, shaking her head. "I should find him and apologize. Hopefully he doesn't hate me."

"He's crazy about you, there's no way he could hate you." Paige says, shrugging. "But I'd say definitely go find him."

"But be careful, boy's got a temper." Ash cautions.

Lillie nods in understanding before tucking her phone in her hoodie pocket and walking out of the room in search of Dean. Fifteen minutes later, she finds herself standing outside his locker room door, her arm poised to knock.

Taking a deep breath, she knocks out a familiar rhythm and after a few seconds, the door opens partially, revealing the top part of her boyfriend.

"Oh hey Lil; I'm kinda busy, I'll catch you later." He says gruffly before quickly closing the door.

Biting her lip, she turns wordlessly from the door and starts walking to nowhere in particular. Pulling out her phone, she taps out a quick message to Dean before heading to catering to try and get something to eat.

After setting herself up with something to eat, she takes a seat in the corner and starts picking at her food.

"Having a bad day?" A voice says from above her.

Looking up, she sees Roman taking a seat across from her.

"Am I that easy to read?" She replies with a forced chuckle.

"You look sad, so I took a wild guess." The man across from her says with a shrug.

"He's pissed at me; even though he was being a jerk about my house and my goddamn money. But he gets to be mad at me." Lillie rambles.

"So be pissed at him. You invited him into your home and he acted like a dick. There's a good chance that he already feels like crap for what he did, so make him feel even more so. Ignore him and he'll get over it and himself." Roman suggests, digging into his lunch.

Lillie smiles slightly. "That's really good advice. Thanks Ro."

"Of course sweetheart. Now eat, get back to work and ignore your boyfriend." The big man says with a laugh.

* * *

Hours later, Lillie has a new attitude on the day. She was still upset with Dean over how he's acted, but she was taking Roman's advice to heart.

Over the last few hours, Dean had tried to get ahold of her a few times and she's ignored every one. It was hard, because she really wanted to put this behind them, but she realized that it needed to be done so he didn't think that she was just going to be a doormat who was going to take his attitude.

Her vibrating phone pulls her away from her thoughts. Turning, she sees that it's Dean and she decides to just let it go. A few more minutes go by with her phone going off again right after the call goes to voicemail until she starts to just hit decline, so he knows that she's trying to ignore him.

"GAH, STOP." She yells as the noise of her phone is driving her insane. She finally grabs it, answering the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Look, I'm busy." She snaps.

"That's a nice way to answer your brother." Luciano says, laughing at his sister.

"Oh, Luc." She laughs, "I thought you were Jon. He's been blowing up my phone all night."

"Aren't you two in the same arena? Can't he just come see you instead of calling you repeatedly" He asks, slightly confused.

"Well, we had a bit of an issue the other day and a mutual friend gave me advice to just ignore him for a little while so that's what I'm doing; or trying to do. I'm gonna be honest with you, it's really hard not to answer the phone."

"Well, let me take you out for a late dinner so we can catch up and get your mind off of it." Her brother suggests.

"That sounds great! I'll shoot you a text when I'm on my way back to the house from the arena." She says. The twins hash out a few more details before hanging up the phone, Lillie's mood firmly back in the happy column.

* * *

_On my way back, gonna hop in the shower. Let yourself in._

Lillie hops in the car right after she hits send on the message, hardly able to contain her excitement over seeing her brother for the first time in over three months.

The Darling twins have always been the closest of all the siblings and it was hard for her to go that long without someone who's always been her support system. She honestly wasn't sure what she would have done if she had been without Luc during her childhood.

Arriving at home, she quickly rushes through the house, dropping her bags on her bed before hopping in the shower to get ready for dinner.

"Knock knock!" Luciano yells, letting himself into his sister's house a few minutes later.

Walking to the steps, he hears the shower running upstairs and decides to make himself at home by lounging on the couch.

Not long after he finally gets uncomfortable on his sister's horribly stiff couch, Luc is drawn to the door following the ringing doorbell as well a few pounding knocks.

"Can I help you?" He asks the tall blonde man standing on the other side of the doorframe.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks, looking the redheaded male up and down.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I'm here to see Lillie."

"Lilleighana is in the shower at the moment. I'd ask you in but I'm afraid you'd tear the place apart." Luc says, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't sure who this guy was but he wasn't taking his attitude.

Dean rolls his eyes and pushes past the man, heading for the stairs.

"Excuse me, you weren't invited in here!" Luc shouts, following the taller man.

"Blow me." He growls, stalking up the stairs but is unsure of where to go since he'd never made it past the living room the night before.

"Jon." Lillie breathes as she steps into the hallway, thankfully dressed and ready to go. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, but apparently I've interrupted you getting ready for a date with another man." He replies, jerking his thumb in Luc's direction.

The small redheaded woman looks at her boyfriend with a surprised look on her face. "You think that after one small…whatever we had the other night. One small instance of you being a dick, I'd go straight for going out with another guy?" She says with a breathless laugh.

Dean tries to take a breath and calm down, to get a better head on the situation. "That's what it looks like."

Lillie walks over and stands next to Luc. "You idiot. Jonathan, this is my twin brother, Luciano. You don't see the resemblance?" She says, shaking her finger between her and her brother.

He stares at the two of them, looking back and forth at their faces. They looked alike, from the red hair to the bright green eyes. The only real differences (besides the obvious male and female stuff) were the abundant freckles all over Lillie's cheeks and the height difference. Lillie stood at no more than 5'4" and Luc stood at about 5'11".

"I feel like an idiot." Dean finally says, smacking himself in the forehead.

"Can you give us a minute?" Lillie asks her brother.

"Tell ya what, I'll give ya two." He replies, giving his sister a side hug before walking down the stairs.

She smiles and walks over to stand close to Dean. "Are you done overreacting now?" She asks, trying to follow his eyes to make him look at her.

"Yes...I came here to apologize for being such a dick last night and ended up making an even bigger asshole out of myself." He replies, throwing up his hands. "I'm not good at this relationship shit, babe. I'm an asshole, and I know I hurt your feelings when I freaked out about your house last night, and-" He rambles until she cuts him off by pulling him down for a kiss.

'It's okay. If we wanna be together, we'll work together to make you 'good at this relationship shit.'" She says with a smile as she pulls away. "Okay?"

He smiles and presses his forehead to hers. "You're too sweet for me, Lilleighana Darling."

"And you love it, Jonathan Good." She replies before he pulls her in for a deep kiss.

"Excuse me, lovebirds; but your two minutes are up and I have dinner plans with my sister!" Luc shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're welcome to hang out here while I go out with Luc." Lillie says, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Nah, I'll head back to the hotel." Dean says, uncomfortable with the idea of being alone in her big house. "Call me when you're home and we'll talk."

"Sounds good." She says, leading him down the stairs.

"Everything alright now?" Luc asks, throwing an arm over his sister's shoulders.

"Yep." She replies with a bright smile.

"Sorry about the scene, man." Dean says, reaching out to shake hands with his girlfriend's twin.

"No worries, we've all been there a time or two, ya know? Just, try and be good to my sister. She's been through enough shit. She deserves something good. And hopefully that's you."

"Hopefully." Dean replies before they all file out of the house and go their separate ways.

"_Hopefully I stop fucking up and don't push her away..." _Dean thinks to himself as he pulls out of her driveway and heads back to the hotel.

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm a sucker for a bit of drama and when this was suggested to me, I knew I had to write it. ;)**


	13. Meeting the Monster

**A/N- I don't own anyone except the Darlings, Ash & the plot.**

A few weeks later, Lillie is sitting in her work space killing time until Dean was done on the show when her phone goes off. The Wicked Witch of the West theme fills the small space and she groans, not wanting to answer.

"Hello Mother." She says into the phone, catching it just before it goes to voice mail.

"Lilleighana Lucille Darling, am I to understand that you were in New Orleans for that vile job and you failed to visit your parents?" Bernadette-Marie Darling fumes at her youngest child.

"Yes mother, but in my defense, the 'vile job' you referred to kept me very busy for the few days that we were there. I work late hours which cause me to sleep late into the mornings and I didn't want to disturb you or Daddy." She explains, trying to get her mother off her case.

"But you managed to make time for Luciano. I understand that you went out to dinner with him whilst you were here."

"Yes, but it was a very late dinner. He worked around my schedule to honestly, he made time for me."

"We would have done that for you as well Lilleighana. You're away from your home and your family for months on end and when you finally do come into the city, you can't even bother to see your parents or other siblings."

"Mother, I won't allow you to guilt trip me for something I can't really control. I love this job, and if I have the ability to, I will take some time off and come and see you and Daddy." She replies sternly as the door behind her opens with a loud bang.

Turning, she sees Dean standing in the doorway. Tuning her mother out for a second, she motions for him to come in and close the door behind him.

"Mother…_**mother**_. Hold on for just a second, one of my coworkers just walked in." She says quickly into the phone before muting her end as he approaches her.

"I'm just a coworker now?" He asks, smirking slightly as he leans down into her face.

"My mother doesn't need to be more involved in my business then she already is. Luc knows about you and that's enough for me. Give me a minute and I'll get rid of her so we can get out of here." She replies, giving him a quick kiss before un-muting the phone call.

"Mother, I need to get back to work now."

"I don't see how this job of yours is more important than your family, Lilleighana." Mrs. Darling snaps into the phone.

"You've always put business ahead of family, Mother. I'm sure you can understand. I'll try and call you next week. Give my love to Daddy." She says quickly and hanging up before the other woman can reply.

"That sounded like fun." Dean says, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, it was all that and a barrel of laughs. I love when my mother calls. Especially when it's out of the blue to bitch me out." Lillie says, rolling her eyes as she gets up to grab her stuff.

"She sounds like a bitch." He replies with a shrug before grabbing her bags from her.

"You don't even know the half of it." She mumbles, slipping her hand into his as they head out of the arena.

* * *

_I think you need to watch your back, sis._

Lillie stares at the text that Luc sent her about the time that she and Dean arrived back at the hotel, confused.

_Why? What's up?_

She replies, worried.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, plopping himself down on the couch next to her.

Despite being back on good terms with Aislynn, Lillie had decided to keep getting her own room because she enjoyed the freedom and privacy; even though Dean was there almost all the time.

"Luc sent me a text that saying that he thinks I need to watch my back. I'm confused and concerned." She says, laying her head on his shoulder.

"That's weird." He replies, wrapping an arm around her. "If it's anyone that wants to hurt you, you know they'll have to go through me first. And that won't be pretty."

"Call down there tiger." She laughs, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It could be something stupid." She finishes as her phone goes off again.

_Viv mentioned something about mom being in touch with the PI again. And I haven't seen her or Dad since this yesterday's board meeting. They could be on their way. Watch your back._

"Fuck my life; you've got to be kidding me." She mumbles, throwing her phone.

"What?"

"He thinks my parents are on their way here. Mother was in touch with the PIs that she has follow me so she can keep fuckin' tabs on me." She fumes, getting up to pace the room.

"She has people follow you?" Dean asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. She's an overbearing bitch. I left home because I couldn't stand to be around her so now she has people watch me so she knows exactly where I am in case she wants to bitch me out. Up until now, she's only threatened but I guess me not visiting when we were in New Orleans pushed her over the edge." She rants. "This is ridiculous. I'm a grown ass woman."

"Calm down sunshine. Maybe they won't show."

"And maybe pixies will fly outta Roman's ass." The small redhead snaps, still pacing.

Dean tries to hold back a laugh at her last remark but fails miserably. "That's an image I could have done without."

Lillie stops and stares at him for a second because bursting into laughter herself. "Did I really just say that?" She asks, falling back onto the couch.

Wrapping his arms around her, Dean pulls her close. "Don't worry about your folks. We'll handle them together."

"I don't want to force them on you. We haven't been together that long; there's no reason you should have the Monster to attack you for no reason. She's not very nice, Jon." Lillie explains, looking up at him.

"I can handle it princess, don't worry about me." He says, pulling her up for a long kiss.

* * *

The entire next night while she was working, Lillie kept her eyes on the door. She was dreading the fact that her mother could walk in at anytime. Luc had been keeping her updated on wither or not their parents had appeared back at work or home, and it was currently still a no.

Aislynn spent about five minutes putting up with a very high strung and on edge Lillie before heading out of the other woman's workspace and seeking out Dean.

"You need to distract your girlfriend." She says as soon as she finds the tall blonde male.

Dean nods in agreement. "She's so stressed out over her parents. I've been trying to do all I can to distract her but she checks her phone every four seconds and stares at the door in horror afterwards. I don't know what else I can do."

The smaller woman taps her chin in thought. "How about the four of us go out tonight after the show; we'll grab some dinner and then maybe the bar. Together maybe you, me and Roman will be enough to keep her mind off her psycho parents for the night at least."

"That sounds good. I'll let her know and we'll meet up in the lobby a half hour after we get back?"

"Good plan." Ash says, giving Dean a high five before walking toward her locker room to get ready for her match later.

Dean shakes his head with a laugh at the other woman before heading off in the direction where he knew he'd find his girlfriend. He felt bad about how stressed out her family made her, but didn't really know how to help her at all.

Walking into the room, he hears Lillie talking to someone.

"That's so great! I'm really happy for you." She says with a smile in her voice. "I'll absolutely try my best to be there. Uh huh….nope…it's kinda hard to get time off around here but I'm sure they'll understand. Okay sweetie. I'll talk to you later. Love you too. Bye."

The small redhead hangs up her phone and lays it on the counter before turning around to find Dean standing at her.

"Hey darlin'." She says, walking over to give him a kiss.

"You seem like you're in a better mood." He says after returning the kiss.

"That was my sister on the phone. She's getting married…again. But that's not the point; she wants me to be her maid of honor this time, so I'm a little more excited."

"Married again? How many times has she been married?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I believe this is Mr. Vivienne Darling number four." Lillie says with a laugh.

"Jesus Christ."

"I know, right? She's a career divorcee. I hope this one sticks around though. She's actually a lot of fun when this one is around. Now if only I could remember his name."

Dean smiles and shakes his head. "Before I forget, we're going out with Ash and Joe tonight."

"Sounds like fun. I'm sorry for being such a wet blanket this week. My parents just suck so much sometimes." She laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about it princess, we got your back." He says, kissing the top of her head.

"I could definitely use a drink after the week I've had." Lillie says with a laugh as she and Dean walk hand in hand to the elevator at the hotel later that night.

"I bet sunshine. I'll come get you in twenty minutes okay?" He says as they get to the door of the hotel room he shares with Roman.

"Sounds like a plan." She replies, giving him a kiss before walking to her hotel room.

Getting to the door, she hears the mummer of people talking inside.

"Did I leave the tv on?" She asks herself, unlocking the door.

"Lilleighana!" A woman says as she turns to see the door opening.

Lillie's eyes go wide and her face looses all its color. "Mother, Daddy. Wh-what are you two doing here?" She asks, dropping her things on the floor by the door.

"Seeing as you couldn't take the time to visit us whilst you were in New Orleans, your father and I decided to take a trip to you." Bernadette-Marie Darling says, forcing her youngest daughter into a hug.

"Your mother was worried that you were avoiding us." Francis Darling says, giving Lillie a hug after his wife lets her go. "I'm so sorry pumpkin." He whispers in her ear before releasing her.

"It's nice of you to stop in, and it's always lovely to see you; but it would have been nice to have some warning that you two were coming. I would have picked up my hotel room a bit-" She says, gesturing to the whirlwind of things thrown about the room from her being in a rush that afternoon. "-or let you into the room myself, and I wouldn't have made dinner plans for the night."

"Well, you'll just have to cancel them. We're here now and we won't be cast aside for any of those…people you see on a daily basis." Mrs. Darling says sternly, waving her hand about.

"Now Bernadette, don't be rude. Lillie has a life with this job and the friends she's made. We can't just barge in on her unexpectedly and expect her to be able to drop everything for us." Mr. Darling says, trying to reason with his wife.

"I fully expect her to be able to make time for her parents, who have traveled hours to come and see her since she couldn't take the time for us while she was five minutes away." Mrs. Darling retorts.

"I'm still standing right here…" Lillie mumbles under her breath. "I'm going to take a shower and change quickly and then I'll see what I can do about cancelling my dinner plans for the night." She says, raising her voice before grabbing a change of clothes and almost running into the small bathroom.

_Help me! My parents just showed up and I can't get rid of them!_

She taps out the quick message to Aislynn before taking the fastest shower she'd ever taken and changing into the clothes she brought in with her.

Walking out of the bathroom, she quickly places the clothes she wore to work in her suitcase just as there is a knock on the door.

"Shitfire!" She thinks to herself as her mother walks over to the door.

"Who is the world is knocking on your door at this hour, Lilleighana Lucille?" Mrs. Darling asks, opening the door.

Lillie bites her lip as she sees Dean standing on the other side of the doorway, wearing a tight black t-shirt and dirty jeans and grimaces as she notices her Mother narrow her eyes at him.

"Who are you and why are you knocking on my daughter's door at this hour? Lilleighana, do you know this delinquent?" She asks, turning to face her daughter with the door still wide open.

The small redhead takes a deep breath before running over to the door to get between her mother and Dean. "Mother, Daddy. This is Jonathan Good. Jon, these are my parents. Jon is my-"

"Boyfriend." He finishes for her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he notices how tense she is.

"Unacceptable!" Mrs. Darling says, a shocked look on her perfectly made up face.

"Wonderful to meet you, young man. Please excuse my wife, she has no manners." Mr. Darling says, walking over to shake Dean's hand. "I'm Francis, and this is Bernadette."

"But you will call us Mr. and Mrs. Darling."

"Mother!" Lillie says, horrified at her Mother's tone.

Looking to her father, she silently begs for help.

"Come on dear, I believe these are Lillie's dinner plans. We'll take her to lunch tomorrow before we take the jet home since her young beau is already here to pick her up."

Mrs. Darling sputters an angry reply at her husband in French before narrowing her eyes at Lillie and Dean. "We will see you at 11:30 sharp, Lilleighana. Alone." She says before pushing past Dean in the doorway.

"It was nice to meet you, I apologize again for her lack of manners. We'll see you in the morning, pumpkin." Mr. Darling says, kissing his daughter on the cheek before following his wife's angry path down the hallway.

Dean pushes Lillie into the doorway once her parents are gone and closes the door behind him.

"I'm absolutely mortified." She says, putting her head in her hands as her eyes fill with tears.

"Come on sunshine, don't cry." Dean says, wrapping her in his arms tightly as she buries her head in his chest. "I've been through worse. You knew your mother wasn't going to approve of me."

"It doesn't matter if she approves of you. I approve of you. She's just such a bitch to anyone who doesn't look like they own a fucking yacht and a fortune 500 company." She replies, sniffling and blinking back tears as he tilts her face up for a kiss. "I'm so sorry she acted like that."

"I'm tough kiddo, I can handle a bitchy old lady's opinion of me." He replies with a smile. "Now, let's go get you that drink you need." He finishes, taking her hand and leading her out of the room and down to the lobby to meet up with Ash and Roman.

**A/N- I'm so sorry this took so long! But I was hit with some serious writer's block on this chapter but hopefully the next won't take so long! I hope you enjoy some Darling drama! (:**


	14. Enough is Enough

**A/N- Howdy readers! I wanna thank you guys again for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm so excited that people actually like this story! (: I've been thinking about starting an Instagram or Tumblr for this story, since I'm a big fan of setting faces to the names, so watch out for the announcement about that in the near future!**

**As usual, I don't own anyone except the Darlings, Ash & the plot. Enjoy!**

Dean and Lillie make their way down to the lobby and find Aislynn and Roman waiting for them right by the elevator bank.

"I just got your text! I am so sorry!" Ash says, flinging herself at Lillie in a hug. "Oh my God, did the dragon lady meet him!?" She asks, her eyes going wide.

Lillie lets out a somewhat forced chuckle at her friend. "It's okay. And yes, she did. She called our relationship unacceptable. It was like a nightmare."

"It wasn't that bad." Dean says, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist before giving her a kiss on the head.

"Let's just get out of here before we run into them again. It's bad enough that I have to have brunch with them in the morning." The small redhead states before leading the group out of the hotel and into the night.

The four friends went to a local diner for a late dinner before hitting up a local bar for a few drinks. Lillie was still feeling mortified from how her mother treated Dean and was having a hard time enjoying herself.

"You gotta loosen up a little kid." Roman says, dropping an arm over her shoulder while Ash and Dean go up to the bar for more drinks. "I know you're bummed about your parents but we brought you out for you to put that out of your head for a while."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But I just can't stop thinking about how shitty she was to him. She doesn't even know him…not like that would really make a difference. I wish that, for just once in my life, she would be supportive of something in my life. It's like she wishes I was exactly like my sister-in-laws or even my sister."

"Your sister that's been married like, twelve times?" Roman asks.

Lillie lets out a snort of laughter. "Yeah, that one."

"Well kid, your mom might suck; but we'll always have your back. And I've always been supportive; especially of you and crazy over there." He says, gesturing to Dean.

"Thanks Rome, that means a lot." She says, giving him a side hug just as the other two get back to the table.

"What did we miss?" Ash says as the same time Dean says "Don't make me kick your ass Reigns."

"I'm not steppin' in on your girl, Ambrose. Ash is enough crazy to handle."

"Hey!"

Lillie smiles as her friend smacks her boyfriend over his comment, just as Dean takes a seat next to her.

"What were you two talking about?" He asks, sliding her new drink over to her.

"He was just telling me to cheer up and that you guys are here for me, even if my own family isn't." She replies, resting her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Of course we are, princess. We are your family."

"Isn't that a scary thought…" She laughs, watching at Roman and Ash play fight at the table.

* * *

The next morning, Lillie wakes up with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was about to get the lecture of a lifetime, about how she isn't living up to the Darling family name by having a job she loves and dating a man who wasn't the CEO of a huge corporation.

As horrible as it sounded, she didn't really give a damn about anything her mother was going to say to her over brunch. Bernadette had never approved of anything Lillie had ever done. She wanted to do gymnastics when she was younger, she wanted to go to beauty school instead of Yale, she wanted to leave home and find a job far away from her overbearing mother. She did all of these things and she always had the support of her father and twin, and that's all that ever mattered to her.

Finding the courage to get out of bed, she quickly jumps into the shower before digging around her in suitcase for something presentable to wear for brunch with the elder Darlings.

She finally finds appropriate outfit and quickly gets dressed, realizing that she only has a few minutes to get down to the lobby. Rushing through the halls, she makes it to the elevator just as it opens and finds her parents waiting in the lobby for her, exactly on time.

"You're late, Lilleighana." Mrs. Darling says, checking her watch.

"I'm sorry Mother. Shall we get to brunch?" Lillie apologizes before gesturing to the doors.

She follows her parents outside and into a waiting town car that takes them to an upscale restaurant across town. They are immediately seated once they get there and Lillie finds herself praying that the rest of the meal stays as silent as the car ride had been.

"So pumpkin, how's this job of yours?" Mr. Darling asks, truly interested in what his youngest child has been doing.

"It's fantastic, daddy." She replies with a smile. "I love that I get to travel around the country, seeing new places and even after being at the company for as long as I have, I still meet new people all the time. Plus, spending all that time with close friends is part of what makes the job so rewarding for me."

"That's wonderful." He says, just as his wife scoffs.

"Yes Mother?" Lillie says, taking a deep breath as she turns to face her mother across the table.

"You could do those things for our company. Travel, meet new people. I don't see why you have to keep yourself so isolated from the family." Mrs. Darling says.

"I keep this job because it's something I love to do. Mikhail likes hostile takeovers, that's what he does, Declan likes suing people, that's what he does, Vivienne likes to get married, that's what she does, Luciano likes to use his mind and money to help people, that's what he does and I like to make people look and feel great and that's what I do. Why can't you understand that?"

Mrs. Darling sighs heavily and shakes her head. "Why can't you just be normal Lilleighana?"

"Bernadette, that's enough. There is nothing wrong with her doing what she wants to do. Leave the poor girl alone for once." Mr. Darling interjects before Lillie can say anything.

"Thank you Daddy." She replies as the waiter comes to take their order.

A few minutes go by in silence as the three of them get their food and begin to eat.

"What about that...vile...young man you're seeing?" Mrs. Darling asks as she daintily eats her food.

Lillie sighs; she knew the questions about Dean were going to happen but she had hoped they were coming from her father instead. At least he would be nice about it.

"He seemed like a perfectly acceptable young gentleman, Bernadette. You were always too hard on who the children picked as their companions." Mr. Darling replies as Lillie is about to open her mouth to defend Dean.

Smiling at her father, Lillie puts down her utensils and stares her mother down. "There is nothing wrong with Jon, Mother. We've been friends for a while, and have recently decided to take that friendship to a new level and try dating. He's wonderful and supportive, sweet and caring. You can't judge him just by the way he looks. He may look a little rough around the edges, but he's been through a lot and it's shaped him into what he is today. He's passionate about his work. Yes, he's a wrestler but that doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"Well said pumpkin. As long as you're happy." Her father says, patting her hand and giving her a sincere smile before going back to his food.

"None of that means that he's good enough for you. You were born to privilege, even if you don't choose to accept it and you should keep yourself held in that station. It's bad enough that you've taken this job. There's no need for you to be slumming with someone like that."

Frustrated, Lillie slams her hands on the table.

"Lilleighana, really. Don't cause a scene."

"Don't cause a scene. Don't embarrass you. You've got a nerve. I've tried to live my life by your standards Mother and I just don't have the strength to do it anymore. I'm going to keep my job. I'm going to keep seeing Jon. And I'm going to keep being happy with my life. I wish I could have a family that supported me. I wish I didn't have to keep myself isolated from the people who are supposed to be there for me. But if that's what I have to do to not be made to feel like shit about myself, that's what I'm going to do. I'm sorry that I can't be "normal" but I am who I am and I'm fine with that, as are the people who truly love me." She says, getting up from the table and grabbing her purse before giving her father a kiss on the cheek and turning to walk out of the restaurant.

"If you walk out that door Lilleighana, you'll be completely cut off. We won't be there for you to fall back on when this new life of yours doesn't work out." Mrs. Darling says, rising from her chair.

Lillie whirls around. "Good. You'll be happier that way." She snaps before walking out of the restaurant and making her way back toward the hotel.

After a long walk and a long talk with her brother, Lillie was feeling very tired by the time she reached the hotel. Sighing deeply, she waits for the elevator patiently as she looks into the mirrored wall beside her. Her eyes were red from crying, tear stains streaked her face from her makeup running but she felt relieved and that was the best she'd felt all day.

"Lillie?"

Hearing a familiar voice behind her, she turns and puts on a smile. "Hey Jon."

"Are you okay? What happened?" Dean asks, taking his girlfriend into his arms.

"I basically told my mother that I was sick of her bullshit. She told me that I'm cut off. And honestly, I couldn't be happier. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

He lives her an odd look. "If you say so."

She smiles brightly and gives him a kiss. "I do say so. Now, Mister Good, let's get out of here for a bit."

"Whatever you want princess." He says, taking her hand in his and leading her back out of the hotel.


	15. Did That Really Just Happen?

**A/N- Hey guys! Welcome to chapter fifteen! I wanna thank you guys for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter! (: Also, I did end up starting a Tumblr for the story, but it's still a work in progress; .com is live though! **

"Lil, you're an inspiration to us all." Luciano says over Skype to his sister.

Lillie laughs and adjusts the way she's sitting in front of her laptop. "All I did was stand up for myself. Something I definitely should have done in my teenage years."

"Then she would have just called it teenage rebellion and had you committed or something."

"Fair enough." She laughs again. "How have things been there since the visit?"

"Dad is proud of you. He talks about it when she isn't around. He's glad you stood up for your happiness and has asked me if I plan on doing the same." Luc laughs, shaking his head. "Mother on the other hand, she's been on the warpath. She's basically chaining the rest of her children to their desks so they don't try to get away. I overheard her telling a few people that you're defective."

"Not surprising, but I'm not going back on what I said. It's about time that I can live my life without her sending her PIs after me because she doesn't think my lifestyle lives up to the Darling name. I'll change my name if I have to."

"Oooh, to Good?" Luc asks in a gossipy tone.

"No. Shut up." Lillie blushes.

"You must have it bad for this guy if you stood up to Mother like you did for him. Dad told me what you said."

"Even if we weren't dating and she talked to him or about him like that, I would have stood up for him. No one deserves to be treated like that. Mother needs to get knocked off her high horse and live in the real world sometime." She sighs. "But enough about me! I wanna hear about this new girl you're seeing."

"Of course you do. You'd approve of her Lil. She's not from the country club scene. She's an artist, the starving kind, naturally."

"Naturally." She laughs. "What's her name? How did the date go? Does a relationship look promising?"

"So nosy." Luc replies, rolling his eyes. "Her name is Rafaela Moody. The date went very well, and as for a relationship, I'm trying not to rush into anything. Especially not with Mother breathing down our backs even more than usual since you rebelled against the family." He finishes, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You're just being a scaredy cat, Luciano Logan Darling."

"And you're being a nosy arse, Lilleighana Lucille Darling."

Lillie rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him as there's a knock on the door.

"Hold on, lemme get that."

"I bet it's your lover boy." Luc says as she gets off the bed and walks over to the door.

Peeking out of the peephole, she smiles and shakes her head before opening the door.

"What are these for?" She asks, seeing Dean standing in front of her with a small bouquet of tulips.

"Ash told me you liked them, and I know you've been really proud of yourself for standing up to your mom so I thought I'd get you something nice." He replies in a shy tone that was very unlike him.

"You're sweet." She says, taking the flowers from him and giving him a kiss before letting him into her hotel room. "Lemme find something to put these in. Watch out for the laptop, I'm on Skype with Luc." She says, digging through the cabinets in the small kitchenette for something to put the flowers in.

Dean nods and pops his head into the frame of the camera on her laptop to say a quick hello to her brother before flopping down on the couch. "You almost ready to head over to the arena?"

"Yep, I just gotta get my bag and change into something a little more presentable for the workplace." Lillie laughs, only finding a large cup to put the flowers in. "I'll have to stop and get a vase so I can take these with me on the road tomorrow." She says with a smile before heading back over to her laptop.

After spending a few more minutes talking to her twin, she closes up her laptop and heads into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work that night. Twenty minutes later, she throws a pillow at her boyfriend, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, it's time to go to work." She whispers to him, leaning over the back of the couch.

He smirks, his eyes still closed as he reaches up and pulls her over the couch and on top of him. "Aren't you supposed to wake sleeping beauty with a kiss?" He mumbles, holding her close.

"Ah, but it must be true love's kiss! And I don't know if you qualify for that." She laughs, trying to get away from him.

"Never know until you try." He says before giving her a sweet kiss. "See? It worked." He says, opening his eyes with a laugh.

Lillie rolls her eyes. "Let's get this show on the road, Ambrose. I believe you have a former teammate to beat up tonight."

Dean laughs as she drags him out of the hotel room, past the lobby and into the rental car. The whole ride to the arena, he thought about what she'd said earlier about love and even though he knew he was being stupid, he started overthinking it.

* * *

"You'll never guess what I just overheard." Paige says, walking into Lillie's work space later that night.

"Probably not; what's up?" The small redhead asks as her friend takes a seat in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure I overheard Renee plotting to get Dean back…" The raven haired woman draws out, hoping not to upset her friend too much.

"That's just fuckin' lovely, isn't it? Conniving whore." Lillie mumbles, starting work on the other woman's hair.

"I'm sorry. If it was me, I would have wanted to know."

"Absolutely. I'm glad you told me. That way I can kick a blonde's ass." She replies with a smirk and a wink.

"You're terrible." Paige giggles as the two chat while she gets her hair done for the show.

"Have you talked to your mum?"

"Hell no." Lillie laughs. "She's too bull headed to ever admit that there's a possibility that she could be wrong about something and as long as I can still remain in contact with my brother, father and sister, I could care less what she thinks."

"That's the spirit." Paige says as the other woman finishes with her. "Let's do a girl's day before the show next week."

"That sounds awesome. We'll hash out the details later." Lillie replies, giving her friend a hug before she walks out the door to finish getting ready.

A few hours go by in a blur as Lillie's work space fills and empties as the show goes on. Unable to get the thought of a certain blonde interviewer trying to steal the attentions of Dean away, anger starts to eat away at the small redhead.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Dean. She had enough faith in him that he knew he'd turn the blonde down at every chance. It was Renee that she didn't trust. She had a feeling that she was going to try and take every advantage and opportunity to get at Dean and that just wasn't going to fly with Lillie.

A while later, Lillie starts packing up all her stuff then heads down to Dean's locker room to meet up with him so they could get some dinner before going back to the hotel for the night.

Spotting a certain blonde outside the door, she starts to see red.

"Can I help you?" She asks, stopping inches away from the other woman.

"No. You can move along now." Renee replies, waving her away.

"Actually, it's you who can move along." The fiery redhead tosses back, not having the patience to deal with her attitude. "I'm here to meet up with my boyfriend, who wants nothing to do with you."

"Sure about that, are you? It was actually him who told me to meet him here. Guess he forgot all about you."

"I doubt that. If he's forgotten about anyone, it would be you. He doesn't want you anymore and that just kills you, doesn't it? Thought you were going to ride off into the sunset with the bad boy but he left you high and dry, leaving you desperate to try anything to get him back."

Renee narrows her eyes in Lillie's direction. "He's just trying to get with the easy girls before coming back to me. We're meant to be, he and I. And nothing's going to get in the way of that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm pretty sure he's made it plainly obvious to everyone else who he really wants to be with. And that's clearly not you. So, why don't you move on and try to find some other guy to dig your sharp talons into." Lillie replies coolly, trying her best not to let her Irish temper loose.

"Why don't you mind your own business and get your own man." The small blonde woman says, advancing on Lillie.

"Pretty sure I already have. Maybe you should take your own advice, sweetheart." Lillie says, taking a step to the side to try and go around the other woman.

"He'll wise up eventually to your gold digging ways, and come crawling back to me." Renee says, feeling triumphant as Lillie walks away.

"Excuse me?" Lillie replies, whirling around and advancing on the other woman. "For your information, I don't give one single flying fuck about anyone's money. I grew up with all the money in the world and it doesn't buy happiness, it breeds despair. I don't give a fuck about Jon's money. Or his fame. Or anything of that nature. He's an amazing person, sweeter than pie when he doesn't think that anyone's paying attention. You're just a dumb little bitch who can't accept that he doesn't want you anymore, so you have to try and trash talk me to make yourself feel better about it. You're not even worth the effort."

Renee bites her tongue and makes a disgusted face at Lillie before slapping the redhead across the cheek.

"That's it." Lillie replies, grabbing the blonde by the hair and tossing her into the opposite wall. She walks over to the crumpled woman and steps on her hair so she can't get up. "Don't you ever touch me again." She says, just as someone pulls her backwards.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Someone from security yells as someone else helps Renee off the ground.

"She's crazy! She just attacked me for no reason!"

"That's bullshit!" Lillie yells, trying to break out of the hold on her to get back to Renee but the hold tightens and she's carted off to deal with the Authority instead.

* * *

A half an hour later, Lillie finds Dean waiting for her outside of the office with her bags.

"Hey…" She says, unable to meet his eyes.

"What's the damage?" He asks, handing over her stuff.

"Two weeks, unpaid. It's bullshit." She replies.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going after her like that?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Lillie asks, flabbergasted. "You're seriously going to stand there and take her side? She verbally harassed me, and then slapped me across the freaking face." She says, pointing to her still bright red cheek. "I get completely shit on, then suspended and now this. Fuck it, just go back to Renee, it's not worth this shit."

And with that, Lillie takes all of her stuff and heads to the parking lot. Getting in the rental, she drives back to the hotel in a hurry and completely breaks down the moment her hotel room door closes behind her.

**A/N- Uh oh, spaghetti-os! What's next for our young lovers? You'll just have to wait and see. I have a very entertaining list of things I want to do, so look out for the future! I do want to apologize to all you wonderful readers for how long this chapter took me to post! Thank you so much for your patience! c:**


End file.
